


Five Siblings in a Dream World-The "MOVIE"

by MinecraftFan11



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Dream World, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinecraftFan11/pseuds/MinecraftFan11
Summary: An movie-styled Story about Five Siblings who,in the Christmas,found out that if you wear an kind of special Necklace,an Dream World with an Fairy Clown of Pink and Blue and an Powerful Evil Wizard will appear in the Shape of an Lucid Dream who's memorable until the End.





	1. ACT 1

_Five children are seen walking in an Snowy City of England:Two,boys.Three,girls.The two male children and the Older girl had Black hair while the Two twin girls had blonde hair.The older boy weared an Striped,long-sleeved shirt with blue and orange,brown pants and orange snickers.The younger boy had an Striped long-sleeved shirt with yellow and green,black pants and boots.The older girl used an middle-sleeved shirt in red,an violet skirt,black pants and shoes.The twin girls had an similar outfit color:Violet and gray on the shirts,and brown and black on the pants and boots.However,for each Twin,the colors we're swapped._

 

ALL THE FIVE SIBLINGS

(Giggling)

 

TWIN GIRL WITH VIOLET AND GRAY

Are you guys ready for our Christmas gift,oh I'm so happy!Marlynn,you're ready?

 

MARLYNN (TWIN GIRL WITH GRAY AND VIOLET)

I am very ready,Dalena!

 

OLDER BOY

Morris,are you just as Happy as them?

 

MORRIS (YOUNGER BOY)

As always,Oswald!

 

OSWALD

And you,Velma?

 

VELMA (THE OLDER GIRL)

As much as these sugarcube twins!

 

_The five sibling children entered on an brick house with an chimney.Inside,they're greeted by three older figures.One is an old woman with white hair on Asymmetric cut,Glasses,and common Grandma outfit.Other was an Adult Woman with Bettie Page cut on the Blonde hair,an short-sleeved shirt of Golden color,Jeans and Red shoes.The last one was an Adult Man with Black hair in an middle-sleeved shirt of Green color,Jeans and Black shoes._

 

THE FIVE SIBLINGS

Mom Jennifer!Dad Carl!Grandma Lucy!

 

MOM JENNIFER

What an Sweet thing!Right in the time,my Children!

 

DAD CARL

(Holds up two Christmas Presents out of Five around his feet) Time for the Presents!

 

_The five siblings open they Presents,revealing Necklaces with Gemstones in Diamond shape.They glow with an Mystical light for short seconds._

 

DALENA

Oooh...what's this,Mom?

 

MOM JENNIFER

Very beautiful Necklaces we found out for you children!

 

OSWALD

But...I'm an boy...

 

MOM JENNIFER

Don't worry Oswald,the Jewerly Man said something to always just it only on the Night.

 

_Dalena and Marlynn look to theyselves with an Confused face.But they put the Necklace on theyselves._

 

VELMA

Ehh,I'll use them later.They're very beautiful,trough. (Walk to the Upstairs)

 

MORRIS

They look Cool but...why on the Night?I don't get it...

 

OSWALD

I feel something weird coming from it...(Quietly) It's magic?

 

_An short timeskip later,the five siblings are sleeping on they beds,the Twin girls still with the Necklaces on they necks,sleeping on they collaborate bed.Suddenly,they began to Dream.First,they Dream selves appear on an Black world._

 

MARLYNN

We're...dreaming?

 

DALENA

I dunno...

 

_Dalena steps,and an World began to materialize from the Twin's feet.It was an Beautiful palace with Golden flowers,and the sky was Pink,and with various clouds.Altrough some kind of Sun was in,there we're stars shining._

 

DALENA & MARLYNN

Woooow!

 

_Dalena and Marlynn began to walk over the Dream World.They looked around to the Wonders of the World:Phoenixes of both Red and Blue flames we're flying,Nine-tailed foxes we're looking around,and Begins who looked like Female Fairies we're flying around._

 

DALENA

It's so sad I't aint real...

 

_Suddenly,an Female,High-pitched voice ringed trough the air._

 

???

It's an Lucid Dream,Human Children!So,it's Real!

 

_Dalena and Marlynn we're greeted with the Acrobatic entrace of an Tall,woman-like figure.She whore an Pink jester hat that her Cropped cutted Blond hair poked off an little,her Face was half-Peach and half-Black,almost like an Make-up,and she haved Eyes who shined like the Sky on and Summer day.Her clown outfit was Pink and Blue,and she whore Ribbons that shined like Gold.She also had Medium Sized Fairy wings on her Back,like the Smaller fairies.But,they we're multicolored._

 

???

Greetings,you two!I am Pembe Palyaço,the Bestest friend of yours in this Dream world!

 

MARLYNN

Pembe Palyaço?

 

PEMBE PALYAÇO

(Posing while Speaking) I know,Unusual name but anyway!Welcome,to the Lucid Dream world of Keltainen!So,how did you come here?You two whore Diamond Necklaces before sleeping?

 

_Dalena and Marlynn nod they heads._

 

PEMBE PALYAÇO

(Gasps overdramatically) You must be two of the Five children that are gonna help me save this World!This world is in Real danger right now...an Evil Wizard is going to invade the Palace,steal the Sun Diamond,and nothing of Beauty is going to last here!But first,you gotta learn things off here,of course!First off-...

 

_Pemble Palyaço noticed Dalena and Marlynn we're dissapearing in Blue sparkling,meaning they will soon wake up._

 

PEMBE PALYAÇO

Oh no,you two are waking up!But don't worry,as long as you use the Necklaces,you can always come back to Keltainen!Bye-bye,Human children!

 

_Dalena and Marlynn waved in an "goodbye" way,before fully dissapearing and leaving sparkles with they small silhouettes.As the silhouettes dissapeared,Pembe Palyaço dropped her Fun,Happy-go-lucky and overly-dramatic behavior to an More serious one._

 

PEMBE PALYAÇO

So,the prophecy has became True,huh?Five Human children will come...That wizard,I cant let him get them.If they get,this Land will soon fade to nothing...I can't let this Happen.I,the Choosen Fairy,will protect them until the End.

 

_Pembe Palyaco flies away with her Fairy wings,leaving behind Sparkles of  Baby Pink color from her Hands.The nine-tailed foxes,Phoenixes and Small Fairies,who witnessed everything,looked worried for both Pembe Palyaço and the Twin girls._


	2. ACT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Morris to see Keltainen.

_Dalena and Marlynn woke up on they Beds,back on the Waking World.They we're startled,like if they both had an Nightmare.Morris,the Second Youngest of the Siblings,walked into the Room of the twin girl's,worried about them._

 

MORRIS

Sisters!!

 

DALENA

Morris!

 

MARLYNN

You dunno what we say Tonight!

 

MORRIS

...Uh?

 

_Dalena and Marlynn jump out of the Bed and walk to Morris.Marlynn removes her Necklace and shows it to Morris as she explain._

 

MARLYNN

Try to wear the one Mom gave to you yesterday!

 

MORRIS

...What happens?

 

DALENA

See for yourself,It's wonderful!

 

MORRIS

(What if they're trying to pull an Prank on me and I ain't aware?...)

 

MOM JENNIFER (Off-screen)

It's breakfast time,Children!

 

DALENA & MARLYNN

Breakfast!!

 

_Dalena and Marlynn run downstairs.Morris follow them on an Slow pace._

 

MORRIS

(I still don't think they have found anything Cool on the Necklaces.It has to be an be an Prank,it has!)

 

_An timeskip later,Morris was on his Bedroom,ready to sleep...until an Glow from the Necklace he recieved comed from his Room's Table._

 

MORRIS

...Oooookaaaay,I'll do what my Sisters say.

 

_Morris put the Necklace and immediately jumps on his Bed to sleep.He began to Dream.His dream self,just like Dalena and Marlynn,first appeared on an Black world._

 

MORRIS

W-whoa!Whats this?...My sister's we're right...the Necklace had something interesing!...Uhm...anybody...is here?

 

_Morris gave an step forward,and an World began to materialize over his Feet.It had the same Sky,with an Pink color,Clouds,an Sun and various Stars,but the ground looked like Darkness Grasslands.The front of an Great Palace of Gold and Black colors was the last thing to gain shape.It was the same world that Dalena and Marlynn visited,but unluckily...on an Different place._

 

MORRIS

Wooow,what an Cool sky!...Wait.An...fortress,with Black?...(Scared) Fortress are the House of Bad guys!

 

_Morris began to walk away until the Palace's Front Door began to open.An fairy of black color appeared from it,alongside an Taller,more majestic figure.The taller individual,clearly an man,had Red horns sprouting from his Medium-lenght deep Black hair,whose we're over an Pale face with an Fierce expression with Green eyes.The man's head was unconnected to his Body,those consisted of an Spiked should Armory with Gold Color hanging an Black cape with curious Gold drawings all over it.On the middle of the Cape,floated over an diamond-shaped Gemstone of Lavender color.Four hands floated around the Man,each one had an different symbol:The upper right one had an Flame,the upper left one had an Tornado,the lower right one had an Wave of Water,and the lower left one had an Snowflake.The dark fairy spoke on an childish,female voice._

 

DARK FAIRY

See Master,I thought here was an Human!

 

"MASTER" (On an Masculine,Deep voice with Echo)

Hmm...Finally.After so many years,an Human arrived on Keltainen.

 

MORRIS

Waaaaaaah!!...Uhm,excuse me you Majesty but,I think my Sister's had been here before,because they suggested me to use an Necklace to bring me here and-

 

"MASTER"

You have...sister's that had been here Before?

 

MORRIS

Yup.They're twins for Details!

 

"MASTER"

...So,these Twins had been here before.How I could not capt-I mean,get sight of them?

 

MORRIS

...Maybe they got somewhere else while I ended her-

 

"MASTER"

They have meet...Pembe Palyaço?

 

MORRIS

Pembe Palyaço??

 

"MASTER"

YES,Pembe Palyaço.They have meet her?

 

MORRIS

We'll,counting the fact they we're quite Happy after the Dream,they probablyyyyyy...

 

_Morris noticed "Master" face growing with Fury and his Green eyes shining._

 

"MASTER"

YOU SISTERS HAD MEET THAT MISERABLE CLOWN FAIRY?!?!...wait...You have more siblings?

 

MORRIS

Uuuuuuh Heheheh...I have an Older Brother and an Older Sister!

 

"MASTER"

So,it's...Five of you All?...

 

MORRIS

Yeah...

 

_The dark fairy and "Master" gasp with surprise._

 

DARK FAIRY

Oh no...Master,this is True,the Prophecy is coming,you will Fall down on History!!

 

"MASTER"

NOT IF PEMBE PALYAÇO DON'T GET THE FIVE CHILDREN.

 

_Morris suddenly began to dissapear in Orange sparkling,meaning he would soon wake up._

 

DARK FAIRY

Oh no,he will fade!!NOT IF I GET HIM FIRST!GAAAAH!

 

_The dark fairy was catched by the lower right hand of her "Master"._

 

"MASTER"

Peace for now,Moonlight.We'll get him...on the Next time. (Grins evily)

 

MORRIS

Oh no,I'll get to this Pembe Palyaço before you get to me,and you Evil treachery will be done!

 

_Morris finally faded away,leaving his Orange sparkles behind with an silhouette.The silhouette soon dissapeared._

 

MOONLIGHT (DARK FAIRY)

Master,this wans't Fun at all!How you'll stop him if you claimed Peace?!The prophecy will become True,you'll be overtaken,you'll Die!!!!

 

"MASTER"

Heheheheheheh...silly Moonlight.YOU DON'T KNOW AN LITTLE INCH OF WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF PLANNING.

 

_"Master",still holding Moonlight on his lower right hand,turned to the,apparently,his Palace's Front Door and entered it,shutting the Door with his Upper hands on an Rude way._


	3. ACT 3-PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens on the Lucid Dream World before the Five Siblings arrive.

_Pembe Palyaço was standing alongside some Phoenixes and Small Fairies on the Center of the Palace.All of them we're looking to an Big Diamond,shining with Yellow,Orange and Red.The center of the Diamond had an Sun Figure._

 

PEMBE PALYAÇO

Here it is,guys.The Sun Diamond.It's what we HAVE to protect alongside the Human children.Otherwise,our World will fall to nothing.

 

_An Phoenix then asked._

 

PHOENIX

But,I managed to discover of an Fellow Kitsune,the Twin's Brother has seen the Villian,the Wizard,the-

 

PEMBE PALYAÇO

WAIT...Oh no....the Twin Girl's Brother has seen Sky Lazulli!!

 

_The small fairies gasped on Surprise and Fear and chatted between them about how Sky Lazulli was powerful and evil._

 

PEMBE PALYAÇO

Listen,good people of Keltainen,we'll NOT let Sky Lazulli and his devilish and coward followers take everything from Us!

 

PHOENIX'S AND FAIRIES

We'll not let him take all from us!

 

PEMBE PALYAÇO

We'll fight until the End,even if it means our Fading of existence!

 

PHOENIX'S AND FAIRIES

We'll fight for our Land!

 

PEMBE PALYAÇO

Whose with me will save the world alongside me and rest in peace after His fall!Whose with him-

 

FEMALE,CHILDISH VOICE

Will win against the Heroes and take over THIS world AND the human World!!

 

_Pembe Palyaço turned back to see Moonlight,right in-front with the Sun Diamond,carrying an Shortsword on the left hand.The swinged the Shortsword on the Diamond as Pembe Palyaço screamed._

 

PEMBE PALYAÇO

NOOOOOO!!

 

_The Sun Diamond was shattered into four pieces,each of them flying off to an different direction.The Phoenixes and Fairies gasped seeing the Diamond being destroyed.However,the essence of the Diamond,an Glowing Orange and Yellow sphere,still standed on._

 

MOONLIGHT

Hahahahah!With this,my Master will gain the full power and YOU'LL NEVER WIN!

 

_Moonlight attempts to steal all the essence of the Sun Diamond,but Pembe Palyaço kicks her away,making her steal only an Portion of the Power.She still goes away for Sky Lazulli's castle._

 

PEMBE PALYAÇO

Fairies,please find the Piece of the Sun Diamond that flied to the North!

 

_Some of the Fairies fly to the North.Pembe Palyaço knees and sobs.The rest of the Phoenixes and Fairies approach Pembe Palyaço and try to comfort her._

 

_Moonlight entered Sky Lazulli's Castle,and flies to the main hall,to meet Sky Lazulli himself._

 

SKY LAZULLI

The human children arrived? Did you destroy the Sun Diamond and steal all of it's essence?!

 

MOONLIGHT

Oh my Master,I'm truly and honestly sorry...The children didn't arrive yet...but at least the Diamond is broken,for never to be finded again!...

 

SKY LAZULLI

I need.to know.ABOUT...THE ESSENCE!

 

MOONLIGHT

T-the essence...W-w-well...I managed to steal...(Shows the Small Sphere of Sun Diamond Power) an little portion of it.I'm so sorry my Master,I could've stole it all if SOMEBODY didn't stop me...please don't erase my existence...

 

SKY LAZULLI

...Hmpth.An little portion will already give me Godlike Strenght.

 

_Sky Lazulli grabs the essence with his Upper Left Hand and "crushes" it.Suddenly,he began to be consumed by energy of the Hot Colors,as he laughed with the feeling of Power.Moonlight watched everything with an smile of glee._

 

SKY LAZULLI

Finally!!An LITTLE PORTION of the Sun Diamond essence is at my Mercy!...now.We need the full Diamond...It will pull all it's remaining Essence here,and then...I'LL BECOME GOD.I'LL RESHAPE THIS WORLD,AND TAKE BACK EVERYTHING IT TOOK FROM ME!!

 

_Sky Lazulli laughed,longer this time.His laughter was heard in all the Areas of Keltainen._

 

MOONLIGHT

All rail our future God,Sky Lazulli!

 

_Servants of Sky Lazulli bowed respectfully to they Master as he wide smiled._


End file.
